


Screw Elevator Music

by efraz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Love, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efraz/pseuds/efraz
Summary: Reader is claustrophobic and has to face the elevator, but gets some help from best bud and secret crush Tracer.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Reader, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Screw Elevator Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site! Hope yall like it! :P

Sweat dripped down your worn body as you finished up your after mission checks on the ship. The mission had gone by quick, every second was filled with some sort of action. This left you and the crew sore and ready to crash into bed. You had received the short end of the stick when given the job to freshen up the carrier ship after you had landed. But works work, and you had to get it done.

After scrubbing until the ship looked brand new, you walk off and toss the grime-covered rag into the bin at a nearby table. The air is crisp unlike the humid environment your mission was in. You had always preferred the warmth, so the odd chilliness of the base had you thrown off. You rub your arms to warm up as much as you could as you near the shining elevator door.

You’ve always hated those things. They were basically plummeting boxes that sung you the worst songs. Imagine dying to elevator music?! Disgusting.

The sudden noise of the opening doors jerks you out of your horrid imagination. You walk in and hit the button for the 5th floor. Oh, how you couldn’t wait to lounge on that couch in the commons.

“Hey, doll! Could ya hold the doors for me?” A chipper voice calls out from around the corner.

You’re quick to hold the door and allow the hyper British woman in with you. She brushes past, causing your face to redden. You note her attire, checkered PJ pants, and an extra-large overwatch shirt. It was all topped off with small slippers.

“Thanks!” Tracer says as she presses the door close button.

When joining overwatch, you were quick to make friends with her. Your more quiet self went well with her, well, loud self. But overtime you wanted to be more than just friends. Your inner worries prevented anything like that from happening though.

“Tracer!” You announce as you take a spot at the back corner of the elevator as it begins to move. You look her up and down with a questioning gaze. “I thought you had already left for the debrief when we landed?”

She moves to lessen the room between you both before responding, “I was one of the first to leave and make a beeline to my room, but after changing into my PJs,” She takes the time to point out her baggy lounge clothes with a giggle, “I realized I left my phone on one of the desks up here. At least I got to-”

She was quickly cut off by the elevator’s loud groan before coming to a complete halt, and the lights flicker off. You’re eyes widen with fear and you stumble into Tracer. Her strong arms wrap around your middle to stabilize you.

Your face burns red again, but this time with fear. You start to shake as Tracer lets you go, and you go to sit against the wall. Tracer looks at you with a raised eyebrow as your breathing hurries.

You pull your legs to your chest as you let out a choked sob. The elevator walls felt suffocating. Like they were going to crush Tracer and you with her. These stupid elevators with their stupid music.

Tracer squats down to you, with a soft, caring look in her eyes. You’ve only ever seen here like this when something is really wrong. God, did she really have to see you so weak like this?

“Doll, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Tracer says as she moves your hands from your face to see the tears that are rapidly spilling from your cheeks. She uses her thumb to softly brush them away.

“I- I don’t like small spaces.” You whisper as you attempt to stop your tears to avoid even more embarrassment in front of her. Her other hand joins the attempt to wipe the tears off your face.

While doing this she takes a seat in front of you and places her arms around your shoulders. Your body freezes and a blush grows on your face before you decide to lean into her body. You hold on as if she would disappear if you let go.

Her arms tighten and lift you into her lap, your arms and legs pulling you tight against her slim but built torso. Tears soak Tracers PJ shirt, but she couldn’t care less. Your breathing starts to slow as you calm down in her arms.

“T- Thank you, T- Tracer.” You manage to choke out while your head is buried in her shirt. She lets out a small laugh that you feel vibrate through her chest.

“Call me Lena Darling, I think we are past formalities.” She says softly as she turns up your face to look her in the eyes. Her chocolate orbs stare into yours, comforting you unlike anything or anyone else could.

She gently reaches her hand to cup your chin and pull your face ever so close to hers. You make the final stretch and connect your lips. Her lips are feather soft against yours, tasting like her peppermint chapstick. Lena snakes her arm around to hold the back of your head, threading through your hair.

After a moment you both pull back and look into the eyes of each other. Lena lets out a soft giggle and pulls you into a hug, and you Burry your head into her shoulder once again.

You know, elevators may not be that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more if yall enjoy this :)


End file.
